board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Kijunna's Top Five Sonic Characters
Kijunna compiled this quick list of Top 5 Sonic Characters on the 1st of June 2008, alongside with his "Top 32 2D Genesis Sonic Levels" that went incomplete. Top 5 Sonic Characters 5. Chaos Chaos doesn't say or do much, and he doesn't need to. He's cool anyway. I mean, appearance wise, he has to be the coolest of all the Sonic characters, and he has a backstory that's almost as cool as Jet's. Plus, for better or for worse, he relieved Knuckles of his post at the Master Emerald shrine, which on one hand reduced him to one of Sonic's sidekicks, but on the other made sure we never have to deal with master emerald shard hunting ever again. I have very little about Chaos, but that's why he's cool. There's very little to be said. 4. Jet the Hawk Jet the Hawk leads the Babylon Rogues, a group of reasonably badass treasure hunters and the last remaining descendants of the lost city of Babylon, which turns out to be a floating island that crash landed on Earth for some reason that was never fully explored. So he's got a cool backstory, and he leads a couple of competent (lol Eggman) lackeys. Sonic's had a few... a lot... a ridiculous sum of... rivals through the years, but Jet is the only one who's stayed his rival for more than two games, and as a bonus, has no "I'm only your rival in that I look kind of the same or am of a similar species" clause. Furthermore, he spends his time in Riders 2 demonstrating how he's completely superior to Sonic in every way, in the end getting Sonic to surrender his title of Fastest Thing Alive until the sequel. So I'm going to piss off all the Knuckles, Shadow, and Metal Sonic fans by saying this, but Jet is the best rival Sonic has ever had. And that isn't even remotely up for debate. 3. Emerl Emerl, for everyone except the one other person on this board who has played Sonic Battle, is a robot who was powered by Chaos Emeralds. With none, he was a worthless hunk of metal with AI slightly more advanced than Coconuts... from the game, not the show. When he got one, he was able to use some simple words, until eventually he was more badass than Sonic & co. It was fun watching him grow up into some bizarre combination of every character in that game from when you first saw him. That carried over into gameplay, too. Sonic Battle was the closest we will ever get to portable Smash Bros., and he could copy the attacks of other characters. He was basically your own custom character, who you could eventually recolour and give any set of moves in the game that you can imagine. It was SO satisfying watching him grow up. Then he even came back in Advance 3 and now lives with Cream, Cheese, and Vanilla without any Emeralds seemingly doing nothing interesting, despite the awesome potential he has as a character or even a plot device. 2. Rouge the Bat Rouge is by far the most grown-up character in the series, working as a spy for GUN in exchange for freedom to steal as many jewels as she pleases without fear of reprisal from the government. She also has her own night club, which is pushing it a little but still pretty cool. She also enjoys messing with Tails, because he's a preteen and therefore really awkwardly horny. Which DEFINITELY crosses the line but it's so hilarious I don't even care. She's kind of like a female James Bond. 1. Sonic the Hedgehog Well, yeah. He's Sonic. I'm getting kind of bored with the writeups now, can you tell? so I'll just list some of Sonic's accomplishments. -Condescending you, the player, if you bore him. Nothing says badass like talking back to the person who can just run him off a cliff and not even feel guilty aferwards if he rubs them the wrong way. -Running fast enough to go through a loop. -Leaving his home just because he felt like it. -Being launched into a freefall down the side of a building and just running along its side like it's no big deal. -Taming a spirit that had been enraged for thousands of years.by beating it up. -Being captured by the cops and breaking out, grabbing a piece of the helicopter's wing, and riding it into the city below. Not because he wasn't guilty, but because the helicopter ride was boring him. -Running into the president's limo and interrupting a conversation that the fate of the world could hinge on because he knew better. -Chaos Control with a fake emerald -Taking a flaming arrow to the chest to save someone he just met and only thinking to ask about how to get it removed a few hours later as an afterthought. Category:Lists